Unforgotten Moments and Forgotten Memories
by WolfrainRena
Summary: What would happen if Rin, was brought back into the world, but she wasn't exactly the Rin from before. Rin is back, but she is only back because of Orochimaru's experiments. She has no memories however, what will happen if Kakashi finds out that Rin is alive? Who knows. Want more, let me know, with a message of some kind.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining peacefully upon Yugakure, the land was peaceful and content once again which is how everyone wanted it truthfully. Squad 7 from Konoha, were currently passing through the streets of this hot spring town. Naruto, obviously wanting to take a soak in the hot springs finally convinced Kakashi to stay at an inn for the night, Kakashi couldn't believe how stubborn and annoying Naruto was. He takes a breath sighing as he walks around with his Make-out series book in his hand, he enjoyed the perverted quality of the book, mostly because he wasn't seeing anyone. As Kakashi walks around though, he feels chakra nearby which was weird considering Yugakure, was usually pretty shinobi free. He sets his book in his pouch, following the chakra needing to know why he felt as though this chakra seemed familiar. His eyes scanned the streets for the source of the chakra before he finds it, he sees it was a girl with long brown hair but that was all he could see for now, mostly because her back was turned towards him.

"Thank you Isoya…" The girl says before she turns around nearly running into Kakashi. "W-Woah, I'm sorry…" She says as she finally looks to him. Kakashi's eyes widen as he stands there, she blinks confused as to why he had such a surprised look on his face. "Are you alright?" She says softly concerned.

"Y-Yes I'm fine, thank you…" He says still stunned but now being able to talk.

"Okay, well see you later." She says as she moves to the side and walks pass him humming softly.

"Wait!" He calls to her.

"Hm?" She turns around and looks to him confused as she held a bag of ingredients in her hands.

"What is your name?" He says eagerly.

"My name? My name is Rin Nohara…Why?" She says standing there confused but she sighs looking up to the sky seeing it was getting a bit late.

"R-Rin? Your name is Rin Nohara?" He says before he grabs her shoulders.

"Yes, my name is Rin Nohara. Who are you?" She says removing his hands taking a few steps back away from him.

"Rin, it's me…Kakashi Hatake." He says wondering why she didn't remember him.

"I don't know you…and I have a pretty good memory…Sorry…" She says, her brown eyes set on him gently.

"I'm sorry...I must have gotten you confused with somebody else…It's just I use to have a friend with the same name as you." He says a bit sadly remembering the day Rin died, imaging the blood of his friend on his hand.

"Its fine, we all make that mistake…But it is weird that your friend and I would have the same name…" She says wondering who he was still.

"As an apology, can I buy you some lunch?" He asks her looking at her gently.

"I'm heading home now…So not today but maybe some other time." She says smiling at him before she turns around walking off.

Kakashi heads back to his squad, confused, was she his dead friend or just an imposter. But even if she was an imposter where did she come from and why was she here? He had way too many questions, but he knew she probably couldn't answer them. After the squad fell asleep, including Naruto who had been up eating his belly full of ramen, he sends a bird out to Yamato asking about the experiments Orochimaru had done. In the morning he heads out to find her again, needing to ask her a few more questions.

"Oh, it's you again…" Her voice rang in his ears from behind, he turns around looking at her.

"Yeah…It's me again…How did you sleep?" He says a bit embarrassed right now.

"I slept great, thanks. How about yourself, Kakashi?" She says tilting her head to the side as she asked the question.

"I slept well…" He lies, having not really slept himself.

"Rin? Can I ask you a question?" He says standing there looking at her seriously.

"You just asked me a question, silly." She says smiling trying to lighten the mood, though it was obviously not working.

"Rin…Who are you? Where did you come from?" He asks her straightly.

"Hm? I'm Rin." She says simply before she thinks about the second question, "And to answer the second question, I would have to say I'm drawing a blank. I don't really remember much about my childhood…My adopted mother just said I walked up to her doorstep and asked for food, after that she adopted me taking me in." She says shrugging lightly.

"You were adopted? And you don't remember your childhood?" He says to her though mostly to himself.

"Yes, to both those questions. Jeez, you sure are repetitive." She says closing her eyes getting a bit bored now as she stretches closing her eyes.

"Sorry I'm just curious is all…" He says apologetically.

"It's fine, oh and by the way, this bird came for you…He got injured on the way back from your village and fell. I helped him and got him to you. See ya." She says waving before leaving him with a bird in his hands, which chirped at him.

Yamato:

Hey Kakashi, why are you asking about the experiments and if there were other survivors? But, as far as I know there were no other survivors, mostly because they were destroyed or because they couldn't handle the first hokage's cells.

Kakashi sighs as he reads this and writes on the note back that he may have found another survivor of the Orochimaru experiments. Now he could only wait and see what the day had planned for him, now knowing that Rin was back, but with no memories of who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kakashi walks out into the streets with his group, needing to move on even though he really didn't want to leave Rin here, by herself. Rin was moving through the streets quietly, her eyes scanning over the streets as she moved around with a bag of food in her hands. She sighs closing her eyes a bit tired still but she sees Kakashi and his group beginning to head out.

"Morning Kakashi." She says as she walks over to him, her long brown hair flowing behind her as she walked.

"Oh, good morning, Rin." He says smiling at her.

"Who's this Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto says as he looks to Rin looking her up and down, "She's pretty cute." He says smiling, Sakura closes her eyes sighing some before she brings her fist down upon Naruto's head.

"Perverted Idiot..." She says crossing her arms annoyed by Naruto's perverseness. Rin giggles some as she watches this.

"You all seem like a good team, sorry to cause you pain sir. My name is Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you." She says smiling softly before she bows her head respectively.

"No need to be so respectful, we are all people going through life." Kakashi says smiling at her.

"Yeah, just like Kakashi said, though I am going to be Hokage one day, so look forward to respecting me later, because I am Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Naruto says sticking out his fist smiling confidently.

"Well Naruto, I wish you luck with that. I hope your dream comes true." Rin says smiling before giggling some. "I'm glad Kakashi has such fun and optimistic friends…"

"Don't give Naruto that much praise, he doesn't deserve it. He's an idiot, but thank you, oh and by the way, I'm Sakura Haruno, pleasure to meet you." Sakura says smiling softly at Rin before looking to Naruto who was sitting on the ground now. "Get up, Naruto. We have to go soon…" She says annoyed with Naruto's carelessness.

"Okay, okay…Well see you later, Rin." Naruto says before walking off with Sakura leaving Rin and Kakashi alone. Rin giggles again once she is alone with Kakashi and looks to him kindly.

"You have such a lively team, Kakashi, they must praise you. You seem like a good sensei." She says as she crosses her arms, her bag still in her hand. "Most teams I see who pass through here are like that, especially if they are from your village. Konoha right?"

"Yeah, I'm from Konoha and we do make great shinobi, we will protect the world the best to our abilities."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kakashi." She says before she looks over to see Sakura and Naruto fighting with each other. "Um…you should probably get going wherever you are going…They seem to be fighting." She says worried for them, as her eyes meet with his one eye.

"Yeah…I should probably get going but…Rin? Do you want to come with us?" Kakashi says as he looks at her curiously, he was going to get her to remember her past or at least try to, though he didn't really mind this Rin. She was kind, cute and polite which was sort of like the old Rin, but she didn't remember anything from her time with Obito and him, which kind of hurt him in a way.

"Go with you where?" She says curiously.

"Back to Konoha, we finished our mission so we were just passing through. So how about it?" He says curiously, tilting his head to the side gently.

"Um…Sure I suppose but I'll have to pack up a few of my things." She says shrugging before she turns around walking off, "I'll meet by the village entrance." She says calling back to him before she heads home. She packs a few necessary things and heads back to the village entrance, catching up with Kakashi and his group.

"Hey Rin, do you have everything?" Kakashi says before Rin nods.

"Yes, I have everything, thank you for inviting me." She says smiling closing her eyes, she stretches, starting to head out of the village, a backpack on her back as she walked normally now, her arms at her side.

"No problem, let's go." He says as he follows with her, walking beside her smiling, feeling as though it was old times.

Maybe he could convince her to stay in the village, just until he could get to know her better, she seemed normal and kind. He just wondered if he got his Rin back if this part of her would still be there too, even though his Rin was very kind as well. He closes his eyes happy as he walked ready for their journey home.


End file.
